Hey, Karaoke's not so bad
by Shadow Ice Maiden
Summary: Our favorite eight teenage ninjas decide to go check out the brand new Karaoke bar in Konoha. They each have their own issues when it comes to their love lives. Can a round of Karaoke bring them together? InoShika SasSak NaruHina NejiTen Enjoy! R


A/N: Hi Everybody! I've decided to try my hand at a Naruto fic.

Audience: -Gasps-

A/N: Yes, I know, shocking and slightly scary. Just read it if you want to or don't if you think it's a load of crap. I honestly don't give a flying fart in space. That sounds mean I know, but it's 12:06 in the morning and I'm TIRED!!! It's got a few funny parts in it but I wouldn't really put in under humor. Maybe 'Sad attempt at humor' but not humor…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any relating characters or themes or any of the songs in this fic. A list of the songs is at the bottom, so if you want to listen to them that might help a little in the understanding of the fic. Or not… Whatever… but be warned, if you don't read the lyrics, you will be extremely confused… have fun!!!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"TAKE THIS UCHIHA!!!" the pink haired kunoichi yelled as she punched said Uchiha in the jaw and sent him flying back a few yards. Yes, Sakura had indeed changed a lot since her days in team 7. She was now 18 and a medic nin as well as the apprentice of the fifth. And as you can see, she is not as fangirl-ish as she was back then. The Uchiha she was sparing with was not Sasuke-kun at the moment. No, he was only Sasuke-kun when she was happy with him, and since he pulled that cheap shot a few minutes ago, she was pretty pissed. But, she's not the only one who's changed. Sasuke Uchiha, wielder of the sharingan and former traitor, had killed his brother and that evil snake. Since then, Mr. Ice Cube has turned more into Mr. Slushy. No he wasn't all smiles and rainbows (that would end the world) but he does show a bit more emotion.

Sasuke got back up and got back in a fighting stance, but before he could make a move, the number one, hyperactive knuckle head ninja himself came running up screaming "SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!"

"Oh, hey Naruto! What's up?" Sakura asked, turning to the blonde fox.

"That new Karaoke bar is opening tonight. Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata are going and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go."

"Ino and Shikamaru in the same room. That's gonna be messy. I guess I should go. How 'bout it Sasuke-kun? You in?" Sakura asked turning to the Uchiha.

"Sure, I guess"

**THAT NIGHT**

Sakura walked to the Karaoke bar and met up with Tenten, Hinata, and Ino outside.

"Hey guys! How've you been?" Sakura asked, walking up to them.

"We've been good. How about you?" Tenten answered.

"Great actually." She replied. She took this opportunity to look the group over. Hinata was clearly nervous, holding her hand to her mouth like it would fall off if she let go and Ino looked extremely depressed. This being because she royally screwed things up with her now ex-boyfriend and teammate, Shikamaru. Yes she had gotten over Sasuke and had moved on, but now she was single, like the rest of them. Six years and it's still almost the same.

"The guys are already inside. Let's go!" Tenten suggested, not being entirely excited.

They walked into the building to see a stage set up with a microphone and a spotlight. No one was singing yet and the senseis seemed to be hosting it. Gai, being the host, and Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were judging.

The four girls spotted the guys and went to sit with them at a crescent shaped table. From left to right it sat Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru. Shikamaru and Ino weren't exactly on speaking terms…

"Hello and welcome to the opening night of the Shinobi Karaoke bar (stupid name, I know, I couldn't think of anything…) Which youthful person would like to be our first vict- I mean, volunteer?" Gai stated as he walked to center stage. The room got so quiet you could hear the crickets chirping. Ino looked over at Shikamaru and raised her hand.

"Great Ino, thank you for volunteering. Pick a song and sing your heart out!!!" Gai walked off stage and Ino pushed a few buttons on the Karaoke machine. She walked to the microphone as the music started.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?_

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense

I will go down with this ship   
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on...

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

Through the entire song she never took her eyes off of Shikamaru and, being the genious that he is, he got the picture. Ino walked off stage and sat back down in her seat, on the verge of tears. (A/N: poor Ino T.T) The judges wrote down her score and Gai walked back on stage and grabbed the mic.

"That was very good Ino. Who will be next?" he asked. Shikamaru sighed and raised his hand. He walked on stage and pushed a few buttons on the machine. He took the mic and the music started.

_  
Girl when i look at you  
you look through me like im not even there  
i try not to give up to be strong but  
im afraid to say im scared  
i can't find the place your heart is hidin'  
im no quitter but im tired of fightin'_

baby i love you  
dont wanna lose you  
dont make me let you go  
took such a long time  
for me to find you  
dont make me let you go  
baby your beggin' please  
and im down here on my knees  
and i dont wanna have to set you free  
dont make me

what if when im long gone  
it dawns on you  
you just might want me back  
let me make myself clear  
if i leave here  
its done im gone thats that  
you carry my love around  
like its a heavy burden  
im about to take it back  
are you sure its worth it

baby i love you  
dont wanna lose you  
dont make me let you go  
took such a long time  
for me to find you  
dont make me let you go  
baby your begging please  
and im down here on my knees  
and i dont wanna have to set you free  
dont make me

baby your beggin please  
and im down here on my knees  
i dont wanna have to set you free  
dont make me  
dont make me  
stop lovin' you  
stop needin' you

He finished the song and walked off stage, over to Ino. He kneeled down to see her face, though she was quite intent on studying the floor, and asked her, "So, how 'bout it? One more try?" She looked up at him in shock, then smiled and threw her arms around his neck. Everyone scooted down one so that Shikamaru could sit next to Ino and Ino could rest her head on Shikamaru's shoulder. All the girls sighed, happy for their friend, but wallowing in their lack of relationships.

_Ino's so lucky! Why can't I have what she's got? Oh yeah, I'm in love with a jerk..._ Sakura thought to herself. She had gotten closer to the Uchiha boy since he got back, but she didn't want to come off as an obsessed fangirl, so she didn't push him. Her feelings for Sasuke hadn't changed at all, and she was fed up with waiting for him. She raised her hand.

"That was great Shikamaru. Okay Sakura! You're up!!!" Gai announced.

Sakura walked on stage, pushed the buttons for her song and waited for the music to start.

_Ready to be_

_Ready to be my everything_

_Ayo ladadayo  
Ayo ladadayo ladeeda  
Sometimes I give in to sadness  
Sometimes I don't  
Doo doo doo doo  
At times I'm part of the madness  
Sometimes I won't  
Give in to you  
You see in a way  
I have been drifting down a river  
To nowhere  
And you've given me nothing  
But if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
Ladeeda ayo  
ladadayo ladeeda  
At times I feel myself smiling  
At times I'm not  
Doo doo doo doo  
Yeah yay  
What's with the guilt that you styling baby  
Talk don't look good on you  
You see in a way  
I have been looking for a reason to go there  
And you're leading me nowhere  
And if you're ready to be my everything  
If you're ready to see it through this time  
And if you're ready for love then  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
Ladeeda ayo  
ladadayo ladeeda  
Are you waiting for a special occasion  
To give me your heart  
Cause I need a little confirmation  
To make a real start  
Don't wait till it's too late  
Are you ready to show me?  
Are you ready to love me?  
And if you're ready to be  
Ready to be my everything  
And if you're ready to see it through this time  
If you're ready for love then baby  
This I will bring  
But I'm not gonna wait forever this time  
ladeeda_

Sakura finished and went to sit back down next to a smirking Sasuke. _That's a good sign… I think…_ she thought as he raised his hand to sing (OMG IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!) He walked on stage, pushed the buttons and waited for the music to start.

_Since the moment I spotted you  
Like walking round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies...ooo and it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied ooo  
_

_Everytime I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in

When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around ooo  
And it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied ooo

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right 

So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in

Slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end  
Right about the same you walk by  
And I say 'Oh here we go again' Oh  
Everytime I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven   
Cause without you they're never going to let me in

So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in

Sakura was blushing like there was no tomorrow. _He likes me! He really likes me! _ She thought. _**Well of course he likes us. We're awesome!!! **_Inner Sakura replied. Sasuke walked back and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. On the outside she was blushing but on the inside she was throwing a party with balloons and noisemakers and everything.

Again, the two single girls left sighed and wallowed in their singleness. Naruto had folded his arms across his chest and pouted. Until now he was actively chatting with Sakura and completely ignoring the Hyuuga heiress to his left. At this point Hinata had given up. He would never notice her. So she decided that just because he would never return her feelings didn't mean she couldn't get them off her chest. She raised her hand and everybody gawked at her. They didn't know she would be confident enough to sing. She walked on stage, pushed buttons, and grabbed the mic. The music started and she started singing with a surprisingly strong voice.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll be she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

"Who's this Drew guy?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious to the purpose of the song. Everyone face faulted before getting up and smacking the idiot upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You IDIOT! Hinata was singing about you!!!" Sakura yelled, pissed that the blonde couldn't just put the pieces together.

"Are you serious? Hinata likes me? Since when?" Naruto asked frantically.

"She's liked you since before we were gennin you dooshbag!" Neji exclaimed, getting protective of his cousin.

"That's so weird, I never would have guessed. I had no idea!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and then it all clicked. Everything that she'd said to him since they were twelve hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh shit. Now I feel really stupid. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We shouldn't have had to." Ino said, glaring at him. He sighed, but then got a brilliant idea as Hinata came back and sat down at the table wiping the tears from her eyes. She traded seats with Shikamaru who was sitting on the end. Naruto thrust his hand up in the air like he was six and needed to use the bathroom REALLY badly. He ran up on the stage, pushed the buttons, and flew to center stage. The music started and he turned sad eyes on Hinata.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together_

_Whatever it takes_

_She said if we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see_

_She said like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together_

_I know you deserve much better_

_Remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_And that I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together_

_Whatever it takes_

Naruto walked back to the table, clearly nervous, and over to Hinata who was blushing like mad. "I'm really sorry Hinata. I feel really stupid now. I can't believe I never realized your feelings. Can you forgive me?" (A/N: OMG NARUTO WAS SERIOUS!!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE… AGAIN!!! –faints-) Hinata nodded and he pulled her in to a hug. (Everybody: AWWWWWWWWWW) Hinata switched back to her original seat next to Naruto.

Tenten sighed… again… _Dammit! How'd I end up the only single one? _She screamed mentally. To say that she was single wasn't exactly accurate. She was with Neji, but for some reason having to do with his family or some such nonsense, Neji decide to keep it secret. It was getting annoying, but since she loved him, she decided it was for the better. But now, seeing everyone together, it was the last straw. She looked over at Neji and then raised her hand. She walked on stage and pushed the buttons. The music started and she grabbed the mic and closed her eyes.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you

Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

Tenten finished with tears in her eyes. Neji just stared at her with wide eyes. _How could I not see how much the secret had been hurting her? _He asked himself as he mentally hit his head against the wall for being so stupid. Being the only one in their group who hadn't sung yet, he figured it was his turn he went up, pressed the buttons and walked over to the mic.

_I, I've always been a little shy  
I've always been the quiet type till now  
And I, I, I, I never let my feelings show  
I never let anybody know  
Just how much I was so deep in love  
But now that you're in my arms I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud_

You keep bringing out the free in me  
What you do to my heart just makes me melt  
And I, I, I, I don't think I can resist  
But I've never been one to kiss and tell   
Our love is true can't be subdued  
So I'm gonna let out a yell

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop   
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud 

Baby, I want the whole world to see  
Just how good your love looks on me

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about  
I love to love you 

Baby, I love to love you out loud  
Yeah, I love to love you out loud 

Neji finished and walked back to the table smirking at Tenten's blush and everyone else's shocked faces. Honestly, everyone's eyes must have been the size of dinner plates. He ignored them and stopped in front of Tenten, leaning his elbows on the table in front of her. He leaned forward and whispered, "Just a warning, by tomorrow, everyone is going to know how much I love you." He pulled back and she smiled.

"I could go for that." She replied and he leaned in and kissed her. Everyone else had gotten over the shock and cooed a simultaneous 'AWWWWWWWWWWW.'

Now, I bet you're thinking, 'Okay, it's over. We're safe, they're all done singing.' …Oh contraire.

"Hey, lets all sing a song together!" Ino exclaimed after a while.

"Like what? What song has enough parts for eight people?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I can think of one." Sakura said with an evil glint in her eyes. Tenten and Ino had the same look, but Hinata had more of an, 'oh shit, not this' look. All the guys were confused and slightly creeped out by the looks on the girls faces, but they decided it was better to just play along. Sakura went up on stage and pushed the buttons. The music started and all the guys sweat dropped.

_Tenten:  
Who died?_

Shikamaru:  
Our Akita

Ino, Sasuke, and Neji:  
Evita

Shikamaru:  
You make fun - yet I'm the one  
Attempting to do some good  
Or do you really want a neighborhood  
Where people piss on your  
Stoop every night?  
Bohemia, Bohemia's  
A fallacy in your head  
This is Calcutta,  
Bohemia is dead

Naruto:  
Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes

Neji and Sasuke:  
Dies irae - dies illa, Kyrie eleison  
Yitgadal v'yitkadash

Naruto  
Here she lies, no one knew her worth  
The late great daughter of Mother Earth  
On these nights when we  
Celebrate the birth  
In that little town of Bethlehem  
We raise our glass - you bet your ass to -  
La vie Boheme

ALL  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme

Naruto  
To days of inspiration   
Playing hookey, making  
Something out of nothing  
The need to express-  
To communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane, going mad  
To loving tension, no pension  
To more than one dimension,  
To starving for attention,  
Hating convention, hating pretension  
Not to mention of course,  
Hatind dear old Mom and Dad  
To riding your bike,  
Midday past the three-piece suits  
To fruits - to no absolutes-  
To Absolut - to choice-  
To the Village Voice-  
To any passing fad  
To being an us for once ... instead of a them!!

ALL  
La vie Boheme, La vie Boheme

Kakashi  
Ahhemm

Ino:  
Hey Mister - she's my sister

Gai:  
So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad  
Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter  
And one pasta with meatless balls

Sasuke  
Eww

Neji  
It tastes the same

Sakura:  
If you close your eyes

Gai:   
And thirteen orders of fries  
Is that it here?

ALL  
Wine and beer!

Sakura and Tenten:  
To hand-crafted beers  
Made in local breweries  
To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
To leather, to dildoes, to curry vindaloo  
To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou

Ino and Neji:  
Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion  
Creation, vacation

Naruto  
Mucho masturbation

Ino and Neji:  
Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new

Neji:  
To Sontag

Tenten:  
To Sondheim

Girls:  
To anything taboo

Neji and Sasuke:  
Ginsberg, Dylan Cunnigham and Cage,

Neji:  
Lenny Bruse

Sasuke:  
Langston Hughes

Ino:  
To the stage

All:  
To Uta. To Buddha. Pablo Neruda, too.

Naruto and Sakura:  
Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow  
To blow off Auntie Em

ALL  
La vie Boheme  


_Kakashi:  
Sisters?_

Ino and Hinata:  
We're close

Tenten and Neji:  
Brothers!

Naruto, Tenten, and Sakura:  
Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,  
Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,  
Pee Wee Herman  
German wine, turpetine, Gertrude Stein  
Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa  
Carmina Burana

ALL  
To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstacy  
Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC  
To no shame - never playing the Fame Game

Neji:  
To marijuana

ALL  
To sodomy, it's between God and me  
To S & M

Shikamaru  
Waiter ... Waiter ... Waiter ... Waiter!

ALL  
La vie Boheme

Neji:  
In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon  
will commence immediately following dinner ...  
Maureen Johnson, just  
back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot,  
will perform Native American tribal chants  
backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello -  
which she ain't never studied.

Sasuke:  
And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability  
to hold an erection on the high holy days.

Naruto  
And Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap,  
will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea  
being stirred.  
And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song.  
That doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz!"

Neji:  
Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions  
from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub.

Tenten:  
And Collins will recount his exploits as anarchist -  
including the tale of the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T.  
virtual reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcasts the words

ALL  
"Actual reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS"

Sakura  
Excuse me - did I do something wrong?  
I get invited - then ignored all night long

Sasuke:  
I've been trying - I'm not lying  
No one's perfect. I've got baggage

Sakura:  
Life's too short, babe, time is flying  
I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine

Sasuke:  
I should tell you

Sakura:  
I got baggage too

Sasuke:  
I should tell you

Sasuke and Sakura  
Baggage

ALL  
Wine and beer!

Sakura:  
AZT break

Sasuke:  
You?

Sakura:  
Me. You?

Sasuke  
Mimi

_(Skipping I should tell you)_

_ALL  
Yeah! To dance!_

Sakura  
No way to make a living, masochism, pain, perfection  
Muscle spasms, chiropractors, short-careers, eating disorders

ALL  
Film!

Naruto  
Adventure, Tedium. No family, boring locations,  
Dark rooms, perfect faces, egos, money,  
Hollywood and sleaze!

ALL  
Music!

Tenten:  
Food of love, emotion, mathematics, isolation,  
Rhythm, power, feeling, harmony, and heavy competition

ALL  
Anarchy!

Neji and Ino:  
Revolution, justice, screaming for solutions,  
Forcing changes, risk, and danger,  
Making noise and making pleas

ALL  
To faggots, lezzies, dykes, cross dressers too

Ino:  
To me!

Naruto:  
To me!

Neji and Tenten  
To me!

ALL  
To you, and you and you, you and you  
To people living with, living with, living with  
Not dying from disease!  
Let he among us without sin  
Be the first to condemn  
La vie Boheme, la vie Boheme  
La vie Boheme, la vie Boheme

Naruto:  
Anyone out of the mainstream  
Is anyone in the mainstream?  
Anyone alive - with a sex drive  
Tear down the wall  
Aren't we all

The opposite of war isn't peace...  
It's creation

ALL  
Oooooh  
La vie Boheme  
VIVA, la vie Boheme!!

Okay, NOW it's over. Jeez that's a long song…

They all walked off stage laughing their butts off with everyone staring at them like they just grew two heads. They didn't care. The Karaoke bar closed and they all started walking home.

"We should do this again sometime, like annually. It could be like, in honor of our anniversaries." Naruto said, walking next to Hinata with his arm around her waste.

"That's a great idea Naruto! How 'bout it guys?" Tenten exclaimed enthusiastically. Replies of 'sure' and 'sounds good' were heard throughout the group. And so it was, every year on the same day, they got together and sang their hearts out.

The End… or is it?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Oh, that was cute. I've been thinking about writing something like this for a while now. What my obsession is with Karaoke… I have no idea… This is sorta just a vent because I'm having serious writers block with my YYH fics…-sigh- Hope you liked it even though it was completely sappy and ooc… Review and Flames will be laughed at because you have nothing better to do than complain about someone's imagination.

The songs in order that they were sung are:

Ino- White Flag by Dido

Shikamaru- Don't Make Me by Blake Shelton

Sakura- Everything by Fefe Dobson

Sasuke- Why Don't You and I by Santana feat. Chad Kroeger (The lead singer of Nickleback)

Hinata- Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift

Naruto- Whatever it takes by Lifehouse

Tenten- Anywhere by Evanescence

Neji- Love You Out Loud by Rascal Flatts

Everyone- La Vie Boheme A&B- The Cast of RENT

_**I OWN NONE OF THEM!!!**___


End file.
